


Every Zoo's a Petting Zoo if You're Brave Enough

by SassyStarboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Parents, Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Derek Hale, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard
Summary: Stiles and Derek take their little kids to the zoo to see Animal Trainer!Scott’s afternoon show. Derek is not happy with their stop at the wolf enclosure. Stiles is a little too happy with it. Both of them absolutely adore their children. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 274





	Every Zoo's a Petting Zoo if You're Brave Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a domestic/“married with kids” Sterek fic before, though now that I’ve imagined Stiles with a baby, I’m loving it! Hope it turned out okay! 
> 
> Also, don’t worry. Nobody goes into the wolf enclosure. I’ve seen fics like that before and they make me nervous. That is not the case here, I just think the title's funny. Absolute fluff, I promise. Enjoy!!!

“See, Tally? There’s Auntie Laura and Auntie Cora, that dopey one over there is Uncle Scott, and that big angry one over there is Daddy! Wave to Daddy!”

Stiles gleefully held up his baby’s pudgy little hand and waved it at the wolves down in the enclosure.

“I hate you.” Derek glared down at the exhibit, finally understanding why Stiles had begged for weeks on end to take their children to the zoo.

“You said a bad word!”

Holding Derek’s hand as they walked up to the bench, Johnny pointed accusingly at his father.

“Yes I did.” Derek picked up his son and set him up on the bench, giving the boy a better view of the wolves below them. Beside Johnny, Stiles was bouncing lightly as he sat, holding Talia’s hands and smiling down at her. Talia stared fixedly at the wolves, her tiny gaze far too intense for someone buckled into a baby björn.

“You’re so cute, yes you are. You’re not gonna grow up to be big and scary like Daddy, you’re gonna be tiny forever.” Stiles kissed the top of her head. “Mwah!”

Johnny stepped off the bench to get closer to the animals. His parents watched him carefully. Stiles snuggled their baby closer, hugging her as best he could while she was strapped to his chest.

“I thought we were here for Scott’s reptile show.” Derek said, his tone dry as he casually stepped forward to stop their child from climbing the railing and entering the habitat. Johnny took after Stiles, and didn’t yet understand that not all wolves were new best friends waiting to happen.

“But Daddy, they’re—"

“They’re in their house, pup.” Derek told him. “How would you like it if a wolf you didn’t know came into our house without asking and started playing with Tally?”

Johnny growled instinctively, forever protective of his little sister. If his hair got a little thicker or his nails got a little longer, no one noticed. Then his face fell, understanding. He sighed heavily, something a four year old not belonging to Derek and Stiles probably wouldn’t know how to do.

“Yeah, okay.” He flopped down to sit on the bench, scooching closer to Stiles to sniff Talia’s head and make sure she didn’t smell like strange wolves.

“We are.” Stiles promised his husband. “Here to support Scott on his journey to becoming Steve Irwin, I mean. It took him forever to convince the zoo to use more humane practices. We’re just educating our children about their beloved extended family before we head over. I’m a teacher, Der-bear. Education is in my old, withered bones.”

“First off—” Derek gave him a pointed look, “—someone still in their late twenties should not be calling themselves  _ old and withered _ .”

“What about someone in their early thirties?” Stiles teased. Derek huffed.

“Second—”

“It’s okay, babe. The salt-and-pepper thing you’ve got going on is super sexy.”

“Any gray hairs I have are because of you, Scott, and Cora.” Derek fired back. “And  _ second _ , Johnny and I are not related to these poor animals and I forbid you from spreading unsavory—oh Stiles, come on. That one is  _ not _ me.”

The  _ Derek _ wolf was slinking around the edge of the enclosure like the predator it was, its ears pointed and its teeth bared.

“You mean the alpha stalking the perimeter by himself like a big ol grump?” Stiles said. “Of course not.”

“Pick a different one.” Derek demanded. Stiles snorted.

“Try adding a pretty please to the—”

“ _ Awoooo _ !” Johnny howled, grinning from ear to ear as he bounced up and down on the bench.

Which would have been fine if it hadn’t summoned most of the wolves towards them. Stiles stared in shock as the wolves in the enclosure stalked towards their side of the wall.  _ Oh no. _ Stiles shot a horrified look at Derek, who—if anything—almost seemed impressed. Then the wolves started howling back.

Derek swiftly picked up Johnny. “Time to go.”

“Yup.” Stiles followed suit, grabbing their go-bag from under the bench.

“No wait! You said it was bad to go in if you don’t ask! I was asking!” Johnny insisted. Derek and Stiles exchanged a wide eyed, terrified look as they speed-walked away from the wolves’ exhibit, hurrying away before other zoo-goers connected them to the wolves’ behavior.

“ _ Definitely  _ time to go.” Stiles managed. “Oh my  _ god _ .”

Derek nodded. “Is now a good time to say I told you so?” At his waist, Johnny looked back longingly at the wolf enclosure, reaching his tiny arm out towards them. Werewolfism aside, while Talia’s mannerisms seemed to take after Derek, Johnny very obviously took after Stiles. His incessant curiosity knew no bounds, and now Johnny was being taken away from his new friends.

“Papa, I wanna go back to the wolves.” Johnny pleaded, perhaps hoping Stiles was the weak link and would bend to his whims.

“Oh I’m sorry, baby. They’re closed forever.” Stiles told him. Derek barely held in his laugh.

“Nuh uh.” Johnny’s eyes narrowed. Evidently some lies were so obvious even toddler werewolves could hear them. Derek chuckled. Stiles shot him a dark look.

“Now you’re laughing?” He demanded. Talia gurgled.

“Yes.” Derek said plainly. Scoundrel.

“Okay, well, to answer your earlier question,” Stiles circled back, “no. You may not say  _ I told you so _ because you most definitely did not  _ told me so _ . You, sir, did not warn me our son would try to summon an army of zoo wolves. You were being your usual salty self and now we’re paying for it.”

“No, I didn’t.” Derek agreed. “But my  _ I told you so _ was referencing the fact that I  _ told you _ we should have started heading towards the reptile house stage earlier because now we’re going to be late.”

Stiles glanced down at his watch, his lips forming a silent swear as he caught sight of the time. The bag he carried started slipping, but Derek took the bag from Stiles and swung it over his shoulder, still carrying Johnny with his other arm.

“I can walk, Daddy. Put me down.” Johnny whined. “I can walk, I really can.”

“I know you can, pup. We’re almost there. I promise.” Derek assured him.

“It’s not like he starts right at 3:30 though, right?” Stiles said breathlessly.

“I wouldn’t know. This is my first one.” Derek eyed him pointedly. “Maybe someone who’s been to the show five other times can tell us.”

“I’ve never taken the kids before!”

“That’s weirder.” Derek informed him. 

“It’s different every week! They rotate through!” Stiles protested. “Next weekend, it’ll be bugs!”

“Still weird.” Derek said. Stiles didn’t argue. Talia cooed.

By the time they reached their destination, the outdoor amphitheater surrounding the reptile house stage was significantly more occupied than they’d expected. Was it because the show started in less than eight minutes? Maybe.

Awkwardly, Stiles and Derek stepped over the diaper bags and strollers in the aisle and made their way to the front row, tugging the  _ Stilinski-Hale  _ sign off their chairs.

“Thank god.” Stiles muttered. “I forgot we asked them to do that.”

“ _ I _ asked them because I knew we were going to be late.” Derek said, setting Johnny down and letting him choose which of the three seats he wanted. Johnny picked the aisle seat, closest to the action. Stiles and Derek sat down on his left.

“Oh, hush, you little worrywart.” Stiles waved his hand.

“But we  _ were _ late.” Derek said firmly. Derek’s definition of late was not arriving at least fifteen minutes early.

“And now we’re here.” Stiles said brightly. “Look, you’ll love it. I promise. Johnny will, at least.”

“It’s Scott.” Derek said. “Of course we’ll all love it.”

“True.” Stiles reasoned. “But I’m still mad he didn’t use any of my name suggestions, so don’t clap too hard.”

“Considering your major offer was  _ McCall of the Wild _ , I think he made the right  _ McCall _ .” Derek said plainly.

Stiles snorted. “You did not just make a terrible pun out of my terrible pun.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek said. “That must have been  _ unbearable _ for you to experience.”

“Oh  _ rhino _ you didn’t.” Stiles gasped.

“I’m not  _ moosing _ around.” Derek warned.

“Your jokes really  _ quack _ me up.”

“Guess I have all the right  _ koalafications _ .”

“ _ Howl _ are you doing that?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

Derek hummed. “Guess you’ll have to—”

“ **You guys are huge dorks** .”

Scott’s voice echoed out of the speakers.

Derek and Stiles looked up to see Scott frantically adjusting his mic pack, standing over them in his performance uniform with a panicked expression. 

“ **Oh man. Uh, so sorry about that, folks. Just saying hi to my family. My bad. The show will be starting in five minutes. Please make your way to your final seating choices. Thank you** .” Scott reached up and turned off his microphone headset, smiling sheepishly.

A scattered laugh made its way through the audience, most parents focused more on trying to get their kids to sit still in time for 3:30 than on anything presently coming from the loudspeakers.

Talia giggled, reaching her chubby little hands out towards Uncle Scott. Stiles grinned, holding Talia’s hand and waving it at Scott, who melted. Johnny leapt up and threw his arms around Scott’s leg, climbing up his uncle until Scott plucked him off and lifted him up the rest of the way, setting Johnny down on his shoulders. Johnny giggled, smushing his face into Scott’s hair.

“At least we’re not dressed like Diego from  _ Dora the Explorer _ .” Stiles fired back.

“It’s not a burn if you have to explain who you’re referencing.” Scott reminded him. Johnny reached out to touch Scott’s microphone but Scott gently moved his hand away.

“What is it?” Johnny reached out to poke it again.

“ _ Johnny _ .” Derek warned. Johnny dropped his hand and waited patiently instead.

“It makes my voice super loud so everyone can hear me.” Scott told him. “It’s part of the show, buddy. Cool, huh?”

“Like an Alpha roar?” Johnny asked seriously.

“Almost.” Scott laughed, then growled playfully at Johnny. Johnny snapped back, his teeth nipping at Scott’s ear. After a moment of contained playfighting, Scott picked Johnny up off his shoulders and set him back down in his seat. It was 3:29. Johnny whined.

“Uncle Scott, can’t you—”

“Sorry, little dude.” Scott mussed his hair. “I gotta start the show. Bet you’re excited to see some snakes though, huh?”

“Yeah!” Johnny nodded vigorously, looking excitedly at Talia, who did nothing. Derek grinned.

Scott reached back around and turned his microphone headset back on, then stepped back to address the crowd. “ **Hey there, folks! How are we doing this afternoon? Let’s hear some roars, huh?”**

Stiles covered Talia’s ears. Johnny, along with the eighty-odd other children in the audience, screamed at the top of his lungs. Excellent.

“You could have warned me.” Derek groused, wincing.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Stiles kissed his cheek.

“ **Will the elderly couple in the front please quiet down?** ” Scott asked politely, smiling pleasantly at Stiles and Derek.

“Not cool, Scotty!” Stiles shouted back. Scott snorted.

“ **You make it too easy, bro** .” He grinned.

The audience, realizing they knew each other and were bantering, laughed easily. Finally, the show was about to begin. Stiles reached over and took Derek’s hand. Johnny cheered. Derek leaned over and kissed Talia’s nose. Talia let out a shrieking giggle. On stage, Scott pulled the rest of his ensemble out from under the table.

“Oh my god, Der, he upgraded his costume, he has a Safari hat!” Stiles whispered excitedly, clutching at Derek. “ _ A Safari hat!  _ This is the fourth best day of my life.” Derek reached into Stiles’ pocket for him and took out his phone, snapping a picture of Scott in costume.

“ _ Ugh, I love you _ .” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear before looking down at Talia and crooning at her. “And I love  _ you _ , T-dog.  _ Mwah _ !”

Derek stared at his husband in horror. “ _ What _ did you just call our daughter?”

**“Please welcome to the stage, my good friend Kira! Let’s give her a warm welcome!”**

“It’s impolite to talk during the show, Derek. Don’t be rude.” Stiles hushed, reaching across Derek to gently push Johnny back down into his chair, ruffling his hair. Johnny huffed as he slumped back into his seat, the very picture of a tiny, disgruntled Derek. Stiles snorted.

“I can’t believe I love you.” Derek grumbled.

“Believe it, Sourwolf.” Stiles pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s lips. Derek smiled.

  
  


“ **Alright, Beacon Hills! Who’s ready to have some fun?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt reading   
> [“here we are, kids. This is where your dad grew up.”  
> “Stiles, I’m a werewolf. We don’t grow up in zoos!”]  
> Got the idea by expanding on that prompt (from imagine-sterek’s Christmas in July prompt list on tumblr) and wrote it all last night! Yay!!


End file.
